


Hurricane

by astr0cat



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: VERY OLD





	Hurricane

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_

Tetsuo was screaming at Kaneda again. This fight wasn’t uncommon between the two, it happened at least once every month or so.

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_

The boy that had just screamed at his once so called best friend and stormed out of the room and out into the night, the darkness enveloping him like a blanket. Quickly, before the Capsule leader could even go after him, he mounted his bike and sped off into the dark that Neo Tokyo offered. 

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain_

Rain began to splash down onto the pavement as Kaneda got onto his on vehicle, chasing after the outraged teen.

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

When the leather clad teen finally found the whereabouts of Tetsuo, he hopped off his bike, running over to him and dropping to his knees. Blood, fire, smoke. The injured teen’s bike was in ruins next to his bloody body. He didn’t move when Kaneda had hovered above him, didn’t even respond.

_As days go by, the night's on fire_

The fire beside the Capsule leader roared and churned in the air, lighting up the once dark scenery. Footsteps approached the gang leader and he found himself surrounded by the military, the orange flames making their outlines visible.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

Kaneda sat in the cell he had been placed in, weaving his hands in between his ebony locks. A quick, cut off sigh attempted to escape his throat. He’d kill someone just to see Tetsuo.

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

Yet… _he’d still kill the missing teen just to prove he was right._

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

The fires had been dangerously close to climbing onto him and the injured teen that night, had greedily tried to lick away their skin. The biker had remembered how hot it was, how much it burned.

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

A man came to his cell door, unlocking him from it and Kaneda found himself face to face with Yamagata and Kai. They had bailed him out. _Again._

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_

Quickly, Kaneda began racing down the streets on his motorcycle, determined to find this new monster. From what he had been told, Tetsuo had developed a...power. Psychokinesis.

_No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret_

Soon enough Kaneda found himself standing before Tetsuo. Yamagata was no longer beside him and the teen couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to him. A pain swelled in his chest at thinking about the older male and he couldn’t think of the reason why. It was just an unimaginable grief.

_There is a fire inside of this heart_

Sadness, loneliness, pain, love, confusion. Emotions filled his heart, twisting his mind to the breaking point.

_And a riot about to explode into flames_

A helicopter flew by, exploding into scarlet flames on his left, the hot gases attempted to reach at him, eat him up.

_Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?_

The teen that was once the runt of the group was now one of great power. A smirk played at his lips as he tossed the leather clad teen into a pile of rubble. Pain filled him as his back crunched beneath him upon contact with the rocks.

_Do you really want…_

Kaneda wondered if Tetsuo even wanted him anymore. He should have let the telekinetic teen be right, he should have let him have his way for once. He _never_ let him have his way.

_Do you really want me?_

With pained eyes, the biker looked up at the ravenette before him. He almost wanted to cry, almost, but that sadness quickly turned into fury.

 

_Do you really want me dead,_

Did he really want him dead, did he want to see him motionless with blood pouring out of his veins? Did he?

_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

Maybe he wanted to strangle the lies that had been fed to him over the years down Kaneda’s throat. Perhaps prove to the Capsule leader just how wrong he had been, point out his mistakes as a leader.

_Do you really want…_

With a clenched fist, Kaneda attempted to stand only for an invisible foot to kick him back down.

_Do you really want me?_

Did he really want the teen?

_Do you really want me dead,_

Once again, the biker was slammed into a wall, crimson bubbling up from the back of his throat, stinging it and turning his tongue sour.

_Or alive to live a lie?_

Kaneda laid there, motionless. Blood dripped down his arm, running down his gloves and onto the ground below. Laughter filled his ears, Tetsuo’s laughter.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

He could feel his life drifting in between the waking world and the welcoming presence of death. Pain smeared itself throughout his core, pounding in his head. He was motionless, powerless.

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

Would Tetsuo kill him to prove once and for all he was the correct one, the winner? To prove everything that Kaneda had proved wrong over the years?

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

A rain of bullets began descending upon the two causing Tetsuo to shield himself in an attempt to block the bothersome pieces of metal. Kaneda’s had closed after that as he lay there, unmoving. A sticky red clung to his equally scarlet clothes.

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

The telekinetic teen shot a glance at the biker's body before darting off to somewhere safer. With him he took Kaneda, dragging the teen behind him.

_The promises we made were not enough_

In what appeared to be his final moments, Kaneda thought about what they had promised each other. Dreams, gifts, fame. They had promised each other _so much_ just to throw it away.

_The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug_

Those drugged up nights flashed through his mind and Kaneda found himself grinning despite the pain. He didn't even notice the icy stare that had settled on him.

_The secrets that we sold were never known_

The capsule leader dwindled on a few strands of life, gambling it. Once again, memories filled his pounding head. The two of them had shared a lot of information with each other over the years, they had done so much.

_The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go._

He remembered the love that the two of them had shared before all of this, before the crash, before the fights, before things got out of hand.

_Never giving in again, Never giving in again_

Kaneda hadn’t even noticed the other teen had kneeled beside him and taken his hand into his own, gently intertwining their finger together. Tetsuo wouldn't give in, not now. It was too late.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

With the grin still painted on his face, Kaneda looked up at the cape wearing ravenette and squeezed his hand back.

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

With dying eyes the leader stared up at Tetsuo, the smile growing faint.

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

The younger teen suddenly felt a great deal of internal pain wash over him, forcing sobs out of his dry throat. What had he done? What had he done?

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

He began to scream, ripping his hand out of Kaneda’s and grasping his head as a migraine began to form. This was a mistake-he couldn't live without Kaneda! He _needed_ him.

_This hurricane_

Screams echoed along the walls, growing louder and louder and _louder_ as Tetsuo realized his mistakes.

_This hurricane_

He squint his eyes shut as pain coursed through his head, and upon instinct he buried his face into Kaneda's chest.

_This hurricane_

Despite all his shouts-all his tears, a hand came to rest on the side of Tetsuo's arm. Quickly he snapped his gaze up and found Kaneda's face in front of him. His once vibrant chestnut orbs were dull, his skin now a sickly pale-much different than the dark tan he always held.

_Do you really want…_

With a voice barely heard, Kaneda opened his mouth. 

_Do you really want me?_

Tetsuo's orbs shrunk as his eyes widened, a fresh batch of tears oozing out of them. He wanted to slap Kaneda for what he had just said.

_Do you really want me dead,_

The said teen's bloody hand slipped from the shoulder it was perched on.

_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

Perhaps Tetsuo didn't want him dead after all, he was actually crying for him-crying like he had already lost him. A gentle smirk played at the capsule leaders lips.

_Do you really want…_

But did he really want him? Did he really care? Or was he just a person he would get over quickly?

_Do you really want me?_

Tears began sliding down his numb cheeks, but he kept a smile on as his life began to fade like a dying flame. A gentle touch embraced his face and he could see, with blurry eyes, Tetsuo. His hands on either side of his face.

_Do you really want me dead,_

Slowly Tetsuo leaned down to the leather clad teen, closing his eyes and placing a kiss on his bloody lips. Kaneda kissed back, reaching up with a shaking hand to place it behind the telekinetic teen's head, grabbing softly at his raven locks before it slipped away.

_Or alive to live a lie?_

Sobs shook the teens body as he stared down at the corpse below him, the corpse he once called his love. Kaneda had asked if he “still loved him”. Of course he did, he always had, he was such a fool to think otherwise. This foolishness had led to the death of his soulmate.

“Yes...I do love you.”


End file.
